Even when I hated you, I loved you
by FirstSonVergil
Summary: Dante yaoi coupled with anyone your heart desires, or with Vergil. M/M


He was drunk, again being an understatement, he was drunk _still._ Footsteps approach him on the bed and rough hands grabbed him by the hair hauling him into a vicious kiss. There was little affection behind it more just unbidden desire. Muscled tongue forced its way into the recess of his mouth. The scent around him and the hand in his hair caused dizziness and arousal to course through his veins. Unwillingly he responded, arching his back into the hard body of muscle against him. He suckled diligently on the tongue in his mouth knowing how to withdraw sensation from the other.

His body ached, sore and needy though only one could earn him relief, and yet the same only caused him harm. Dragged to his hands and knees he hung his head in submission as leather was ripped from his hips and legs, discarded on the floor. He hissed as cold touch parted his muscled thighs stroking him surprisingly gently, searing heat touching his entrance. The tongue that so expertly explored his mouth pressed inside his body causing him to twitch and writhe, forcing noises of strangled pleasure from his lips. He fell, chest hitting the blanket and chewing on the pillow to fight back his screams as the hot appendage wormed its way inside him, smooth hand pumping his erection.

Mercifully he was released; sweat beading upon his back as fingers wound into the sheets below. Again his cheeks were parted and ring of muscle pushed aside as he bucked back into the intrusion, wanting it, welcoming it, hating it. It was agonizingly slow as he tried to find purchase to be filled, whimpering and shuddering at the pace. Vision went white as flesh sheathed inside him tearing at him but hitting all the right spots. It was a blissful hated moment of rapture and suffering that stilled his breath, choking back a scream.

He felt full and warm lifting his hips higher into the air welcoming the onslaught as hands grasped his hips like iron bands. The bed creaked and groaned though its protests were lost as he chanted and groaned. His cock wept and bounced as flesh slammed into flesh tattooing bruises into him. Every movement touched the bundle of nerves inside him that overrode all else and he lifted a hand to touch himself. It was slapped away and he relented, a palm moving from his hip to stroke him in time with wicked thrusts.

It was good, too good, and it was too much, the sensations overwhelming and the coil in his stomach winding tighter and tighter. He clenched his jaw and eyes shut grunting as his body was forced into movement of its own accord. He was hot and flushed, hair sticking to his face and without warning a thumb ran across the head of his cock and he came, head thrown back and screaming out, one name upon his lips. He struggled to maintain his position twitching in pleasure as wave after wave pulsed through him and his shaft, spilling his seed in ropes of white hot liquid.

He was rewarded, his name behind him as fingers ground into his hip, searing heat filling him from the inside in spasms of release. The movements slowed, then stilled, the only sound panting and heaving. He felt weak, he was weak, his legs shaking as the flesh inside him was removed. Falling forward onto the bed he didn't even care for the cooling liquid against his stomach.

Warm body lay over him, pulling him against hardened muscle and he shut his eyes clawing at hot skin.

"I wish you loved me." Was only a whisper, but did not go unnoticed.

"I do love you, I just don't know how else to show it."

"Stop using me."

"I don't use you."

"I'm drunk."

"Why?"

"Because you don't love me."

"I have always loved you."

"You only touch me in anger."

"You're always angry. I'm not angry."

"I'm hurt."

"I know, I don't know how to fix it."

"Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't."

"I don't believe you."

"I know."

"I loved you… I love you."

"That's why it hurts."

"You're never hurt."

"No, I died inside long ago."

"When?"

"When I lost you."

"You died for me?"

"I'll always die for you."

"You love me."

"I love you."


End file.
